


Night Club

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, I don't like Night club, M/M, MarchMadness 2019, Transboy, Tumblr Prompt, night club
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: La musique assourdissante continuait d'envahir la pièce alors que les gens se pressaient sur la piste de danse. La plupart des filles se déhanchaient, attisant l’appétit sexuel de la plupart des mâles présent. Certains c’étaient retirés dans des coins plus à l’abri des regards, se livrant à des activités intimes avec le frisson de l'interdit. D'autres regardaient les gens danser, appuyé sur le mur, un verre à la main et le regard enflammé. D'autres, comme Jacklyn, restait à côté du comptoir, autant pour regarder, essayé de trouver une proie avec qui passer la nuit, que pour discuter avec les barmans.





	Night Club

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

La musique assourdissante continuait d'envahir la pièce alors que les gens se pressaient sur la piste de danse. La plupart des filles se déhanchaient, attisant l’appétit sexuel de la plupart des mâles présent. Certains c’étaient retirés dans des coins plus à l’abri des regards, se livrant à des activités intimes avec le frisson de l'interdit. D'autres regardaient les gens danser, appuyé sur le mur, un verre à la main et le regard enflammé. D'autres, comme Jacklyn, restait à côté du comptoir, autant pour regarder, essayé de trouver une proie avec qui passer la nuit, que pour discuter avec les barmans.   
-Alors ?   
Jacklyn soupira et regarda son ami.  
-Personne. Y'a bien le grand costaud, là-bas, mais vu comment il se colle à la fille, j'ai pas intérêt à m'en approcher…  
Hiccup finit d'essuyer son verre et le rangea. On lui demanda une bouteille de vodka (buvez avec modération, les enfants!) Il encaissa le jeune homme qui lui la commanda et lui donna. Le jeune homme partit avec la bouteille avant de la lâcher par accident et de crier. Il revint au comptoir pour en demander une autre, et Hiccup lui fit payer de nouveau 75 euros avant de lui en donner une deuxième. Il revint vers Jacklyn.  
-Pourquoi t'essaye pas avec lui ?   
-il est carrément trop bourré… Après tout, il ne verra rien.  
Jacklyn finit son verre et Hiccup sourit.  
-Je vais essayer. Au pire, je pourrais toujours boire gratos. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.  
-Merde, mon grand.  
Jacklyn lui sourit et alla s'installer à côté du jeune homme à la bouteille de vodka.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Hiccup sortit de la boite en saluant ses collègues. Il chercha ses clés dans ses poches quand il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna et vit l'ombre de Jacklyn approcher.  
-Tu n'es pas encore rentré ?  
-Hiccup… Tu peux me ramener ?   
-Bien sûr. T'as un peu trop picolé ?  
-Ben, en fait...  
Jacklyn s'approcha un peu plus et finit sous la lumière du réverbère. Il avait un œil au beurre noir et avait la lèvre ouverte. Son débardeur et sa jupe étaient tachés de sang.  
-Putain, mais il t'est arrivé quoi ?   
-En fait, le mec n'était pas si bourré que ça…   
Hiccup ouvrit la portière.   
-J't'emmène à l'hôpital.  
-Non. Non, s'il te plaît…  
Hiccup soupira, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas changé d'avis. La première et seule fois où Hiccup l'avait conduit aux urgences, l'infirmière avait regardé Jack de haut en bas et lui avait demandé pourquoi un garçon s'était habillé en fille, et que ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait frapper. Depuis, Jack refusait d'y mettre les pieds.  
Hiccup le ramena chez lui, et, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, le soignait comme il pouvait. Quand il eut fini de lui nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur le visage, il referma sa boite de pharmacie.  
-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?  
Jacklyn soupira.   
-La même chose que d'habitude. On s'est tripoté, et quand il avait que j'avais un service trois pièces, il a dessaoulé en deux secondes et m'a mis une droite en me traitant de pédé. La routine, quoi.  
Hiccup soupira.   
-Jack… Pourquoi tu fais ça, aussi…  
Jacklyn détourna le regard.   
-Je t'ai déjà expliqué… Si je m'habille comme ça, c'est que...  
-Non, pas ça. Je sais pourquoi tu préfères être en fille. Pourquoi tu vas toujours en boîte pour trouver des coups d'un soir ? Tu pourrais pas essayer sur internet ? Tu trouverais certainement…  
-J'aime bien le contacte humain, coupa Jacklyn. Je ne le trouve pas sur internet. J'ai déjà essayé. Une fois, j'ai donné rendez-vous à un mec, mais il est venu avec ses copains pour me traiter de monstre, alors…   
-Tous les mecs ne sont pas des connards, tu sais…   
-Pff… Qu'est-ce que tu en sais…  
Jacklyn lui avait dit ça sur un ton désabusé et le regard qu'il jeta à Hiccup lui brisa le cœur. Mais le brun dit avec humour.  
-Je suis un mec, je te signale !  
C’eut le mérite de le faire sourire.  
-Tu en connais beaucoup des mecs que ça ne dérange pas d'avoir un petit copain qui aime se travestir en fille ? Parce que si tu en connais, présente-les moi…  
-Y'a moi, déjà. Et je ne pense pas que ce genre de chose gêne Killian non plus. Bien sûr, tu devras accepter son poulet de compagnie et Kia, sa sœur qui est un peu… Beaucoup barré, mais…   
-Toi ? Coupa Jacklyn, surpris.  
-Bien sur, sourit Hiccup. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, ce genre de chose. Et franchement, ajouta-t-il en se levant, c'est loin d'être la chose la plus bizarre que j'ai pu voir.   
Il rangea sa boite à pharmacie.  
-Je peux rester là, ce soir ? Demanda Jacklyn. Je ne veux pas réveiller Bunny, il doit se lever d'ici quelques heures.   
Hiccup lui sourit.  
-Non, vas-y. Je prendrais le canapé.

Trois mois plus tard.   
-Excusez-moi ?  
Hiccup se retourna en mettant le torchon avec lequel il s’essuyait les mains sur son épaule.  
-Oui ?  
-Je cherche mon copain ? Vous l'avez sûrement vu. Il est plutôt grand, brun, tatoué, adorablement mignon…   
Hiccup sourit et se pencha vers Jacklyn.   
-Non, je l'ai pas vu. Mais si tu veux, ma beauté, ajouta-t-il en lui caressant doucement la joue, doucement, gagnant un rougissement de son petit copain, j'ai ma pause bientôt.   
-Alors j'attendrais, sourit Jacklyn.  
Hiccup lui sourit et appela son collègue.  
-Eret ? Tu peux prendre ma place, je prends ma pause.  
-Ça roule !  
Hiccup fit le tour du comptoir et prit la main de Jacklyn. Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes, histoire de passer un peu de bon temps, quand on les interpella. Ils reconnurent sans mal le jeune homme qui avait commandé deux bouteilles de Vodka parce qu'il était trop saoul pour tenir la première correctement.  
-Fais gaffe, dit-il à Hiccup. C’est pas une nana. C'est un pédé qui s'habille en meuf.  
-Un quoi ? Fit Hiccup en faisant semblant d'avoir mal entendu.  
-C'est un mec ! Dit le jeune alcoolisé.  
Hiccup lui sourit et lui mit les mains sur les épaules.   
-Ah, ça ! Oui, je suis au courant ! Merci !  
Il reprit la main de son petit copain et s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches.  
-Bande de pédés, continua le jeune en continuant à boire.   
Et bien qu'Hiccup se serait volontiers chargé de lui donner une bonne leçon, Jacklyn le distrait en l'embrassant. Et alors qu'il passait sa main sous sa jupe, il se dit que finalement, il s'enfichait.


End file.
